<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by sinofwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520775">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting'>sinofwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm home."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JP Cappelletty | Rook &amp; You</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rook knocks against the front door before opening it. “I’m home.” He calls, a frown taking over when he doesn’t hear anything in response. Setting his bag down, he closes the door. He checks the garage first, frown deepening when he sees that his dad’s car is gone, but his sisters is still there.</p><p>Closing the door, he curses under breath. He knew he wasn’t forgetting an important date for why the house would be so quiet. That was for another month, it would mark seven years since Y/N’s biological parents died.</p><p>“Y/N? Are you home? You’re cars here.” He yells, going up the stairs. Reaching her bedroom door, he knocks gently, giving her a warning, before opening it. The frown on his face drops, when he sees that Y/N is just sleeping. Approaching her bed, he chuckles, seeing that she had pulled the blanket over her face. Pulling it down, his eyes widen seeing her face.</p><p>“Fuck.” He breathes, seeing that she has a busted lip and black eye. Gently, resting his hand on her left leg, he shakes it. “Y/N, wake up.”<br/>She grumbles, shaking her head. “Fuck off.”<br/>“C’mon, Y/N.”<br/>The tone of his voice makes her wake up. “What’s wrong, Rook?” Realizing the name that just escaped her lips and who’s in front of her, she throws her arms around him. “Rook! Your home!” When he doesn’t return the hug, she pulls away from him. “What’s wrong?”<br/>His eyebrows raise, “You have a busted lip and black eye.”<br/>“Oh.” One of her hands fly to her eye. “I got mugged.”<br/>“When?”<br/>“Last night, which is why I didn’t call you.” She tells him, already knowing what his next question would be.<br/>He rolls his eyes, “You could have sent me a text.”<br/>Y/N also rolls her eyes, “Yeah, cause that’s what was on my mind, I need to text my brother.”<br/>“Should’ve of been.” He mutters.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>